He Returns
by helioswindmax
Summary: A Hiccup runs away short story...but with only he best bits ! When he leaves, and when he returns...


**So, I've got an obsession with 'Hiccup runs away ' stories. Let's face it, although the middle of the stories and the adventures he and Toothless have are pretty cool, the best parts about these stories are when Hiccup leaves, and when he faces his tribe once more. Every running away story slowly escalates to that point because it's simply the best part, unavoidably cool part...**

 **So, I was on a TGV ( French version of a high speed train ) coming home from holidays today and I was chillin' just listening to my music. When suddenly. OH NOES ! I get inspired...**

 **This short story is a recollection of events of when Hiccup leaves, and finally returns. The story will be in several sections, each section illustrated by a piece of music. You'll find the music's lyrics match the context as well as the mood ( obviously). I'm sorry if so many of those pieces of music are from Imagine Dragons. No I'm not advertising my favourite group or anything. I'm just a bit of a fan...Don't judge...**

 **As silly as this sounds, I recommend listening to the songs as well as reading. They are supposed to transmit the mood of the section where my writing cannot. This is an experiment, to mix to forms of artistic ( If you can call FanFics art ) media together to make something overall better.**

 **Also, I didn't proofread at all. So everything's going to be messy and full of mistakes. I apologize. Also I'm not sure if it's good...I fear it's not a very good idea. Let me know how bad it is...**

 **Some details on the context : When Hiccup returns, he is missing his left leg and is wearing the armour from httyd 2. He wields a katana and his apparel is a great indicator of his travels, he is covered in exotic objects and and decorations, product of many cultures ranging from Roman to Native American including many others like Persian or Gaul ect... He is twenty and bears a burn on his left shoulder that spreads across the left part of his chest and up the left side of his neck and stops under his jaw. It is thankfully largely covered by his apparel.**

 **For now, we join our young Hiccup when he is about leave Berk.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Polaroid - Imagine Dragons.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

" ...Leaving ! We're leaving...You and me are going on a little vacation. Forever ! " Stated Hiccup as he marched into the cove carrying a heavy basket of fish, Toothless bounded over as the boy set down the basket of fish and tipped it over. The fish spilt all over the floor and Toothless started wolfing it down. Hiccup sighed and adjusted his harness. He looked up and stared at the setting sun.

" Yeah...It's time we go." Hiccup felt a tightness in his chest, almost like a pain.

Toothless, who had _already_ finished eating the giant pile of fish came up and nudged the boy in the leg as if to say. " **But why now ?** "

A wave of a warm, fuzzy indescribable feeling flooded Hiccup with the dragon's simple gesture. He patted the fury on the head. " You know they expect me to kill a nightmare. I can't...I just can't...All my life I've been a disappointment and a bother for everyone..."

He sighed.

" I figured maybe if I leave with you, it'll do some good to Berk. And I won't have to execute that poor nightmare."

" **It'll do some good to you.** " Crooned Toothless.

" Yeah...It'll be better that way."

Both stood there for a while in silence, simply staring at the orange sunset that painted orange aquarelle clouds in the sky. Eventually, Hiccup's wave of indecision brushed over to leave room for a decided choice. He equipped Toothless with his saddle and hopped onto his back. He turned to the forest in the direction of Berk.

" Well, this it Berk..." He said in a mocking tone. " ...I'm leaving ! At last. I know you're not gonna miss me...So I'm definitely not gonna miss you ! "

Toothless laughed a dragony ( That's a knew adjective that should be added in the dictionary ) and guttural laugh, and they sprang into the air.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **On Top Of The World - Imagine Dragons. ( On top of the world as in flying on dragon-back )**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! " Shouted the boy during the thrill of the dive. They were plummeting down at high speeds towards the sea, only pulling up a second before it's too late. They were making one last flight around Berk before they left. And Hiccup's worries and pains just washed away as soon as they were in the sky. They zigzagged between the orange clouds, the air cold pushed against his face and he just held on tighter.

Up there the boy felt free, unrestrained, untouchable. He felt on top of the world.

And so they soared forever onwards, to strange and beautiful lands. To discover wonders, and witness horrors. To make friends, and enemies. To live, and never die. For whatever happens, it doesn't matter, they have each other, and in the sky they are untouchable !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Second Chances - Imagine Dragons.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There it was. Even from high in the night sky Hiccup and Toothless could see the glowing guardian statues of Berk that marked the entrance to the small docks. The lights of the village were tiny glowing fireflies on the hill that is the island. All was calm under the white veil of moonlight that seemed to bend around the flying pair, both forming one black shadow that sped across the night sky blotting out stars over the peaceful Viking village. Hiccup was stricken by a heavy wave of powerful, sad, melancholy. Ten years...

Toothless sensed the change of feeling in his rider and crooned softly over the soft sound of the wind. Hiccup forced a chuckle and patted the dragon on the head.

" I'm okay bud."

But he knew he couldn't fool the dragon. They circled the island. Once twice, they couldn't resolve to land. When they did, they landed in an old home. The cove.

It hadn't changed, still as peaceful and quiet as when they lived here. The sigh of the winds flowed through the trees and painted traces on the small lagoon. The old scorch marks on the ground were long gone, but the mossy rocks remained the same, as well as the tree and the small cliff face that surrounded the calm haven. They set down and slept. Hiccup as usual, under Toothless's wing. His sleep protected by the careful guard of warmth, cosiness and a reassuring, powerful heartbeat that seemed a rhythm for life itself.

When the early morning air bit their noses, at the pioneering first sun rays attacked their eyes, the pair finally got up. They had a breakfast consisting of fish for Toothless and a sandwich for Hiccup, a clever way of eating food he got from a Roman. They used this technique to eat while enjoying those barbaric Colosseum games. Hiccup nevertheless had found the technique very handy for a traveller like himself, and now lived of a diet of sandwiches. Which Toothless didn't entirely approve on, he was convinced it was bad for a human's health to eat so much bread three times a day.

When the time finally came, Hiccup wasn't lost or undecided. The old Hiccup would have never had the courage to leave Toothless in the cove and walk up to the village alone. But ten full years had passed, and much had happened. Each event, major or minor, helped carve out the new Hiccup. No longer scrawny and weak. Now, he was tall and thin. Muscular and stubborn. Decided and perseverant. With vivid green eyes flashing with intelligence. and a burn as well as lost leg, both with a story behind them.

He bit his lip. He was maybe strong, but the challenge was hard. A horrible burning, churning feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach as he though of all the outcomes. As always, Toothless was there to help. He nuzzled the boy in the belly and Hiccup chuckled and scratched the black dragon behind the ears.

" It's been so long..."

Toothless crooned as if to say " **I know."**

" I don't know if I can do it...But I have too. They need to know the truth..."

" **About dragons ? Or about you ?** "

" Both..."

They settled with a long, reassuring and necessary hug. Hiccup's arms not quite fully reaching around the dragon's neck.

" **You can do it...Remember I'm right behind you.** "

" Yeah...I can do it." Hiccup let go of Toothless. Drew a long and motivating breath and headed out the cove. Just before exiting the safe-haven he turned one last time towards Toothless.

" Don't get caught." He warned.

Toothless returned a look that read. " **Seriously ? You do know I'm a _night fury_ right _?_. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself...The most stealthy and mysterious dragon in all of existence.** "

Hiccup laughed, that dragon gave him courage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons ( Again. Sorry for more Ima. Dra. but that's a major part of what I listen to.) Also the lyrics of this song are so fitting if it's Hiccup talking to Stoick or the Hooligans in general !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There he was, Hiccup Embassador Of Dragons ( His official title given to him by the Persian emperor. ). Standing in front of the great mead hall doors. He wore his helmet, as well as his cape ( Is it just me or are capes badass and should be back in fashion today ? ), his prosthetic clinked against the stone cold floor. Behind the massive doors he heard the constant rumbling din of the Hooligan tribe having their morning breakfast all together...As usual.

Nothing changed in Berk. In ten years, only a couple of new houses that Hiccup didn't recognise were built. The boy's mind was a maelstrom of fear and angst, his hands trembled, he locked into place.

 _Show no weakness._ He repeated to himself mentally.

So many times had he just pushed these doors open, not without a great deal of effort at the time. Now, it wasn't his home anymore, it never was... He couldn't just barge in, he was a dragon rider, but also a formal and polite one. He raised his hand to knock on the great wooden door, but he paused.

His mind crashed like a mountain caving in on itself. But this was the new Hiccup, so he built the mountain back up again, only this time out of metal.

His hand impacted the wood and sent three slow, loud knocks across the mead hall. The powerful knocks rippled through the air and silenced the Hooligans immediately. All eyes of all ages turned to the two oversized doors. Stoick the Vast got up slowly from his wooden throne. People looked at him, then back at the door. They weren't expecting a visitor, and they hadn't seen a ship come in through the dock today. Stoick puffed out his chest and bellowed with a booming voice that echoed through the silent hall.

" ENTER !"

The doors opened, slowly. Morning light flooded in around the tall figure, wearing a dark green cape and clad in leather armour, his face shielded from stares by the helmet. Hiccup walked forward slowly through the clear path that led before the chief's throne. He was assaulted by stares of wariness, mistrust and overall rejection. A look he often received.

People stared at his exotic look. Three painted Indian feathers stuck out from under the right knee pad. His left shoulder pad bore the Chinese symbol for courage in thick red paint ( courtesy of a Chinese poet whom he saved from execution ). A bronze medallion bearing the letter lambda was encrusted in his left leather bracer, on the right one was strapped his age old dagger, the only relic of this island that remains on the boy. African war paints were drawn across his armoured back as well as his right shin-guard. The sheathed katana lay on right side, faithfully fastened to his belt. If the white on black triangular designs on the sheath were impressive, then the blade was a masterpiece. Little did the Hooligans know that this stranger wielded a blade as black as midnight, that reflected nothing, indeed, the unbreakable dark metal seemed to absorb light itself. Hiccup truly was a prodigy blacksmith, but no one of this island knew...

The tension was so immense it was practically solid, and could have been cut with a knife. The silence too, seemed to clamp people's mouths shut for it's own benefit, no one dared make a single sound. All stared at the stranger, who slowly and calmly made his way before the chief with the sound of his boot and prosthetic against the hard stone floor. Clomp. Tick !. Clomp. Tick !...

He stopped before the chief, who towered over him not only by mere size, but at the fact he was standing on a small wooden elevated platform, a low stage of sorts.

The boy started talking, slowly, carefully choosing his words with self-confidence he had acquired over the years. " I need to speak with you, Great Chief Stoick the Vast... And to your people."

" Who are you stranger ? "

" Allow me to speak and you will know everything there is to know. "

" About what ? " Boomed the mountain of man. Hiccup was not intimidated and he stood tall, helmeted head held high ( That alliteration tho' ! ).

" Your son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

A loud and shocked murmur rippled through the crowd and Chief Stoick faltered. I'm sorry let me repeat : Chief Stoick the Vast, the Mighty, the Great, Hulking Fearless Viking. _Faltered._

" H-Hiccup ? He's alive ?! "

" In a way."

" In a way ?! " Asked Stoick in alarm.

" Will you let me explain to everyone ? "

Stoick hesitated. He was after all, a weird, curiously armoured stranger, who asked the authorization to speak to his people. He nodded with a gruff grunt.

" Thank you." Stated hiccup as he stepped onto the low elevated platform. Stoick walked to the side, leant against the wall besides Gobber and folded his arms and frowned.

" Get comfortable people, I don't know how long this is going to take..." Said Hiccup, somehow managing a speech through the helmet. " What I'm going to say might ruin your breakfast. But whatever I have to say, you must promise to listen to the end. It'll be upsetting for you, choose not to believe or do. I don't care. I've told a million lies in the past, but now tell a single truth... Do I have your promise ? "

A couple of "ayes" came from the crowd, then it escalated slowly, until seemingly all had said "aye". The disappearance of the heir Ten years ago was a delicate subject, but everyone wanted answers.

" Thank you. I don't know if you remember the last raid Hiccup saw on Berk..." Several in the crowd nodded. " That night he claimed to have shot down a night fury with a tinkered bola-launcher he made." Most in the crowd rolled their eyes or smirked at the remembrance of the nuisance. " Well it turns out he did, that night, shoot down a night fury. " A murmur rippled though the crowd. " The next day, he set out into the woods to find it, and find it he did. Tied to the ground by the bolas with a ripped of tail-fin. He pulled his dagger, he wanted to kill it. He really did, he wanted to bring his heart to you chief Stoick, to make you proud. He was convinced that it would solve his...Social issues." Hiccup looked over at the teens, huddled together in the crowd, staring hate into the stranger. " But when he was about to strike, he found he couldn't. He looked upon the dragon, and saw himself. Scared, rejected and powerless. So he cut him free from the bolas. He bet his life." Another ripple of disgraced murmurs. " After that he found himself pinned to a rock by the beast, he though he was dragon chow. But the dragon spared him, his ripped off tail-fin prevented it from flying off so it was stuck in a cove." Days passed and Hiccup visited the cove each day after dragon training, and got closer and closer to the dragon. He named it Toothless. "

" LIAR ! " Yelled someone !

" THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE ! THE DRAGON WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM ! " Yelled another.

" YEAH ! LET'S KICK THIS STRANGER OUT ! "

Stoick was red, and enraged beyond words. Hiccup felt a rage of his own welling up in his stomach, due to the blindness and stubbornness of the lot. They hadn't changed one bit, still as brutish and rash and cruel. Hiccup exploded with anger from within the helmet , which took everyone aback.

" SHUT UP ! " The hall fell silent once more. " DO YOU REALLY THINK I TRAVELLED HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD TO TELL YOU LOT LIES ?! HMM ? " Hiccup recomposed himself now that he was the only one talking. "Now you made a promise to hear me out to the end. Keep that promise and don't believe my story for all I care ! I'm just doing this for a clear conscience...Then I'm gone."

All stared wide-eyed at the armoured figure.

" As I was saying : He got close to the dragon, and named it Toothless. But he felt guilty for taking away his power of flight. So he made him a tail-fin, that he could control while on the dragon's back. He discovered the wonders of flight and fell in love with it. Toothless grew to become closer than anyone else, even his own father."

Shock spread like a disease in the crowd. Hiccup knew he was risking instant death, but devil may cry.

Stoick looked like a blocked up volcano about to erupt, he was furious. " You held a promise. " Reminded Hiccup to the man, knowing that his honour and his title was all he had left.

" He learnt so much about dragons, what they like, hate, what makes them go to sleep...In fact he got really good in dragon training thanks to that."

" What do you mean ? " Boomed Stoick. " Everything in the ring ? A trick ? A lie ? "

" Indeed. But one thing he didn't plan was the fact he was to be chosen to kill the nightmare as a final exam. He couldn't he wouldn't. Add the fact that his life on Berk was constant torment due to his...Social issues...and that his best and only friend who was practically family was risking his life every day he was on Berk...It all summed up to one solution. Run away." Another ripple of outraged murmurs. " He figured the entirety of Berk would rejoice at his disappearance, and wouldn't miss him. "

" He was wrong ! " Yelled Stoick. " I miss him."

Hiccup turned to him and sighed. " I'm afraid he seriously doubts that. And that once he was gone, he didn't miss Berk. "

" Where is now ? " Asked Gobber.

" Oh he travels the world..."

" How do we now you're not lying ? How can we trust you stranger ? "

" You don't. I give you a story, you choose whether or not to believe it. I also bring knowledge that dragons are naturally loving and peaceful dragons. You can choose to remain gullibly blind or take the advice of a man who travelled the world. "

" What's your name ? " Asked Stoick.

" SHOW US YOUR FACE ! " Yelled a Viking at the back of the crowd.

" I'm afraid not. This is where I take my leave." He stepped down from the platform and the crowd parted to let him pass, spitting insults and glaring death at the boy. But all the attacks bounced right off the young man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm So Sorry - Imagine Dragons

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A figure stepped out from the crowd to block his path, the figure was holding a heavy Viking broadsword.

" Move Snotlout. Please."

" No, take off your helmet ! Or I'll make you..." He sneered.

" You trying to prove yourself ? You have nothing else to prove other than an oversized ego...Or is it another pathetic attempt to impress Astrid ? "

" How do you know our names ? " Shouted the girl in question from the right.

" Long story..."

" Take off your helmet liar ! " Repeated the challenging Viking

" Make me..."

Snotlout charged and swung his sword high above his head while yelling a battle-cry. Hiccup merely drew the black katana and stepped to the side at the last moment, the broadsword crashed down onto the stone floor and dented it.

The Vikings were now cheering, they always liked a good fight.

" YEAH SNOTLOUT !"

" GIVE IT TO 'IM ! "

" GET HIM ! "

" BREAK HIM IN HALF ! "

Snotlout lifted his heavy weapon again and turned to the stranger.

" Hey that's not fair ! Your supposed to fight right handed ! " Complained the Viking

" Was it was it fair for Hiccup when you beat him up weekly huh ?! " Said Hiccup over the cheers of the crowd before attacking with a blow from the side that Snotlout barely blocked in time. Hiccup proceeded with a lunge to the stomach that the Viking clumsily parried and that gave the opportunity for Hiccup to elbow him in the face followed by a strong knee to the stomach.

Snotlout buckled to the ground clutching his guts and spitting blood. The crowd fell silent.

" I'm so sorry ! " Mocked Hiccup as he straightened himself while elegantly sheathing the katana. He turned and started walking to the doors with the 'click' of his prosthetic on the hard floor piercing through the silence in his wake.

He was about to reach for the big door handle when a pair of hands grabbed each side of his helmet and yanked violently back. Hiccup buckled back, and the helmet came off. He crashed to floor breathless. But he was quick to recover, he was up on his feet and already swinging his dark blade in the direction of this new aggressor in the blink of an eye. His blow was blocked by a powerful sun-haired girl wielding an axe he knew well, an axe he had made over ten years ago.

Sparks flew as the metal clashed loudly. The foul girl landed a punch in his face but the boy never faltered in his fight, his left handed wielding was destabilising for her and he knew it. He swept her feet feet from under her with a swing of his prosthetic and she landed on her back with an 'OOF ! '. In one swift movement the enraged boy cut the wooden handle of the axe in two, the axe head clattered on the ground and Astrid was left holding nothing but a useless wooden stick.

She stared up terrified at the berserk young man staring down at her and holding the tip of his dark blade to her throat. He was practically snarling and his emerald green eyes was one of pure fury. A burn crawled up his neck to just under his jaw and ear. His face was contorted with rage.

" I'm. So. Sorry..." He spat through gritted teeth.

Silence was absolute. " H-Hiccup ? " Asked Stoick hesitantly, not believing his eyes. The boy sheathed his sword and stared into the man's eyes. " Hiccup H-Horrendous Haddock...? Of...Berk ? " Continued the man, as if afraid his son would turn to dust if he spoke to loudly.

Hiccup shook his head solemnly and slowly. " No...Hiccup the Crazy, Hiccup the Queer, Hiccup Ambassador Of Dragons...Of nowhere. That's what they call me now, in all languages, everywhere, but here. But here can't change, at all. I see that now... Have fun murdering innocent dragons...By dad. I'm sorry I didn't say it last time." And with that he picked his helmet, turned and left, cape flying behind him.

Stoick went after him. " 'ICCUP ! WAIT ! "

The crowd rushed out after Stoick to see the lone figure, hiccup, standing on the plaza whistling with two hands. He fit on his helmet. A dark figure appeared from behind the roof of one of the houses. It leapt down elegantly and sat before Hiccup.

The crowd ( Including Stoick ) was silently frozen with terror. It was a _Night Fury !_

The dragon and the rider hugged, though from the steps of the mead hall they couldn't tell Hiccup was in fact sobbing into the dragon's neck. Suffering the consequences of the emotional ordeal. And In one swift movement, the boy leapt on the night fury's back and they shot up in the air, before disappearing forever in the clouds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The World Is Ugly - My Chemical Romance ( Lyrics are Toothless to Hiccup )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiccup sobbed all during the flight away from Berk. His emotions were battered and beaten to a pulp. Toothless tried to give him strength, console him. In the end he set them down on a small deserted island in a clearing in some woods. There they lay down and Hiccup curled up by the dragon a soiled his scales with his tears. The dragon was dying to see his beloved human in such a state, but he knew that if they stuck together, they'd get each other through any storm.

" **Ah...My dear, dear Hiccup...You have seen a bit to much of the world I'm afraid. And other than some exceptions we've seen on our voyages, the world is mostly ugly. But always remember...That despite the small burn on your shoulder, your metal leg and that ridiculous amount of auburn hair on your head. Your still beautiful to me.** "

Hiccup had stopped sobbing but stared emptily at the scales he had his face in, he was rebuilding. Indeed, if the metal mountain was taken down by this whole ordeal, together, they'd build it back up again in steel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Good Life - One Republic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten years later. Berk received a curious visitor, a dark-skinned ( Which was an enormous surprise for Vikings who had never seen someone like this. Although the visitor too, was surprised to see that beards can indeed be red and so can be hair. ) messenger that came in a curious looking double-decked ship. He came with a long letter, many pages long from hiccup. He claimed to have been paid a fortune by the dragon rider who remains a traveller, to bring this message across the world. The message was to Stoick , who now grew grey hairs, and the entire Hooligan tribe. The message was a recollection of Hiccup's life in detail starting from when he met Toothless. Every detail was mentioned, everything was included : adventures, disasters, successes, friendships, loves ( Many actually. ), enemies, beasts, artefacts, and all. He assures everyone it was a good life full of thrill and adventure, and wishes the same to the Hooligans.

In the end is a detailed drawing he made. On the back of the page it was indicated it was the drawing of a scene of the past, when he met Toothless. It was a drawing of himself and Toothless in the cove, Hiccup standing up, hand outstretched and eyes closed while his head was turned away from the dragon. Toothless, had his eyes closed and his nose pushed into the boy's hand. The centre of the image was the boy's hand and the dragon's nose. On the back of the page, Hiccup expressed his wish that the Hooligans keep this for as long as they can. That it may serve as a long-standing symbol, that dragons and humans, can indeed live in harmony, if not complete each other in a way they never knew possible.

The Viking chief respected that wish, and so did the next ( Astrid if you were wondering ), and the one after that, and the one after that. And several generations later, a young girl would heal and befriend a wounded terrible terror, that found it's way through her window during a raid.

And that's when she realized, as she read a copy of Hiccup the Ambassador of Dragons' letter...That forbidden friendships. Are the often best and most powerful.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed ! Review ! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
